oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Kalphite Lair
The Kalphite Lair is located north of the Bedabin Camp, in the Kharidian Desert. Fairy ring BIQ is quite near the surface entrance to the lair. When travelling through the desert, players should have a water source (like Waterskins) and perhaps wear Desert clothing, to protect against the effects of Desert heat. Players will need a rope to enter the lair from the surface each time they come, and another to enter the area containing the Kalphite Queen. Good food and maybe prayer potions are advised if you are to visit the queen. There is an alternative underground entrance to this dungeon from the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon, which avoids the desert heat and the need for one of the ropes. However, players should have a light source (like a lit Bullseye lantern) when traveling through the south dungeon. The entire dungeon is multi-combat. Map Upper level There are three exits on the upper level: * The surface exit, which will have a rope you can climb if you used a rope on the surface to enter the lair. * The tunnel to the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon. A light source is highly recommended if you use this tunnel, or else you will be repeatedly stung by insects in the dark in the south dungeon. * The exit to the lower level. You will need to bring and use a rope on this exit in order to use it. The upper level has many Kalphite workers and some Kalphite soldiers. Two Kalphite Guardians watch the exit to the lower level. Three Potato cactus spawn in a chamber on this level. Kalphite larva, which cannot be attacked except by Cats, roam the level. Lower level The lower level has one exit, back to the upper level. It will have a rope you can climb. The lower level contains the Kalphite Queen as well as two Kalphite Guardians, some Kalphite workers, and some Kalphite larva. Seven Potato cactus spawn on this level. Items recommended * Waterskins, a knife, and desert robes, only if travelling through the desert to get to the lair. * Up to two ropes (one less if not going down to the lower level; one less if entering from the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon). * A light source, if entering or exiting via the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon. * Good range, melee or mage armour. * Anti-poison potions (or, alternatively, a Prayer book and a Holy symbol). * Food. * Keris dagger if you have completed the Contact! quest or other weapon effective against Kalphites. Monsters * Kalphite worker (level 28) * Kalphite soldier (level 85) * Kalphite Guardian (level 141) * Kalphite Queen (level 333) Personalities * Weird Old Man can be found in the desert near the entrance. Potato cactus Potato cactus are used in: * Herblore to make Magic potions * Summoning to create Spirit kalphite pouches Quests No quests are involved with the Kalphite Lair. However, the Keris, a dagger obtained upon completion of the Contact! quest, gives special combat bonuses when fighting the Kalphites. Music * Insect Queen Trivia * Some players use Dwarf Cannons in the lair, since it is multi-combat. The chamber on the upper level with the potato cactus spawns is a popular cannon spot, since the most Kalphite soldiers can be found there. The cannon will be destroyed by the Queen if used in her vicinity. * Kalphite workers often drop waterskins, so you can easily get a new water supply if you ran low when going to the lair. * The Kalphite Queen is very tough to fight and is best fought by a team of players rather than solo adventurers. * Potato cactus tend to sell for a good price on the Grand Exchange. *Oddly,bones can be found around the lair, and when examined, it says that they are the remains of a kalphite. None of the kalphites in the lair, however, drop bones, because insects do not have bones. *If entering the lair through the Dorgeshuun Dungeon entrance, there will still be a rope to get out into the desert, despite not putting one there. *The Fairy Ring combination to the kalphite Lair is B-I-Q, for which a mnemonic might be 'B'ig 'I'nsect 'Q'ueen. Category:Dungeons Category:Kharidian Desert